Ice Prince
by Namster
Summary: Ever since Bentley left the gang, things haven't been going good for the crooks. Things aren't much better when a new member joins. Is Sly actually in love with this Arctic beauty, or will his love for him be simply a meaningless fling. SlyxOC yaoi
1. Chapter 1

They say that when people are apart, their love increases. I suppose this could be true…

Unless your girlfriend is a cheating, lying, whore-faced bitch!

Ah, regaining my composure, my name is Sly Cooper. Perhaps you've heard of me? I'm an internationally known master thief. Or… if you haven't heard of me, you've probably heard of my father? At LEAST you've heard of the Cooper family?  
Well, if you haven't, my entire family line consists of master thieves, and I'm the last in line, for now. The trademark Cooper Cane has been passed down from generation to generation in our family, and now it is my turn to bear it.

Getting right to the current events, Carmelita dumped me. That bitch! Eloping with that damn lizard! A LIZARD! How was a cold-blooded lizard better than a hot, athletic bad-boy fuzzy-tailed thief like me?

I guess maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe he's a nice guy?

What am I saying?

Well, our story begins with… I guess when Bentley left the group to start a family. We needed a new member, and badly. They needed to be smart, skilled with demolition, and all the things Bentley could do.

Where were we going to find someone like that?

Well, I mimicked what Bentley had done a while ago to find Penelope and hopped on the Internet.  
Holy crap, I am scared of the Internet forever more! It's a dark void just waiting to eat you up!

Nexopia, Myspace, iSketch, Japanese Streets, Lavalife, Chatfriends, you NAME it!

Oh, the chat rooms! Anywhere from 'THEIF CHATZ HEER!' to 'The Underground Formation of Jesus'.

Where was I going to start?

So, I called up Bentley.

"Bentley, I need your help. Since you left the team, things… haven't been going good."  
"So I've heard…"  
"How did you meet Penelope?"  
"Over the web-,"  
"Yeah, I know that much, but _how?_ This place is huge!"

"Don't be intimidated, Sly. Okay, type in 'Chat4fun'. Despite the sub-par name, it's a rather good website. Then find the 'Cherry Thief' chat room."

" 'Cherry room?' "

"Just shut up and type it in, Sly…"

I typed it in like he had said, found the website, and entered the chat room.

"Got it… WOAH! Bentley, what IS this?"

"A chat room."

" TooHorny?"

"Sly, just… go along with it."

One again, I did as told. Soon I had rounded up three candidates, surprisingly. One was female from Canada. A beaver, awesome RC skills, demolition, and computer hacking skills to boot!

She didn't like fighting, which was also a let-down, but whatever, Bentley had never really fought either.

Only problem was… she fancied Murray… who didn't really fancy her.

Our next option was a male leopard from Nigeria. He was good at hacking, but a little sketchy when it came to demolition. Still useful, but unfortunately he wasn't willing to move anywhere.

Our last; a male arctic fox from, you guessed it, Antarctica. He was willing to move, and was wealthy to boot! He had awesome computer skills, could fly an airplane, helicopter, RC chopper, and from his description, was good on the battlefield.

His style of fighting was illusion. Well, he said it could be called illusion, but more of just 'cheap tricks'. He'd throw a smoke bomb and then kick the shit out of the enemy, then take their money. Either that, or use his incredible speed to slash the enemy to bits.

Like me, he had a family heirloom he was fond of; a gold, jewel-incrusted dagger engraved with the initials I.A.; Inuktuk Lelletun, His name.

We arranged to meet at the airport on November the 21st, an insignificant date. He was arriving at 8 PM, and frankly I was freezing.

I had wrapped a long white scarf around my neck, white gloves covering my paws, white sweater, and a pair of heavy black pants. Also, just to be safe, I added a wig of messy black hair and large black sunglasses.

I could have spotted him from a mile. He emerged in a crowd of babbling geese and a few families of wolves, as well as a few penguins. He stood out instantly against the rest of the crowd's dark fur.

He was stark, glowing white. High-set cheekbones accented with bushels of bleached white fur, his snout long and angular. His black nose stood out in contrast to the rest of his body, and was as dark as though all the black had been sucked out from the rest of his body and stuck on the end of a long snout. His ears were folded back slightly, hour-glassed by a silver ring encircling the middle of each ear.

His tail, though much like mine, was fluffier, probably softer, and shimmered in the dim airport lighting. It swirled like a silk ribbon behind him and, unlike mine, didn't twitch. Near the end of his tail was a very, very light circle of grey, which set the tail off perfectly.

He was tall and clad head-to-toe in white, spare his sunglasses (the rims were white, however). He sported a long jacket, and under a heavy button-up shirt. His pants were… surprisingly tight and showed off his long legs to the world. His shoes, however were black, but the white pants overflowed mostly over them.

As he approached me, I felt like I was still worlds away from this gorgeous ice prince.

"Are you Sly Cooper?"

I began to stutter, my face felt hot… My cool was gone. Slowly I gulped and forced myself to calm down. I nodded and held out a hand, cracking a smile.   
"Inuktuk?" Always ask their identity when they ask yours, just to make sure you both know they have the right person. He cracked a smile and I swear I could have frozen on the spot. (I would say melted, but he was like ice… far too cold for me to melt at.)

Slowly I smiled as well, and he removed his sunglasses.

My GOD was he gorgeous! Piercing blue eyes accented his icy look, and black eyelashes stood out against his white fur, making them seem larger. How could anyone be so beautiful? I removed my sunglasses soon after.

Without warning, he placed a finger under my chin and angled me up to look at him. He gulped and looked up at his eyes. He smiled and let me go.  
"Okay, I believe you. Let us go to where you dwell."

So, we did, with Murray at the wheel. Inuktuk took a liking to Murray almost instantly and they began chatting it up. Murray was asking how Inuktuk could possibly live in a place as cold as Antarctica, and Inuktuk shrugged and replied with great pride,

"This is my winter coat. It keeps me warm. But, judging by this weather, I'll be back to my summer self in no time."

He laughed, and GOD did that laugh make me shiver all over. It was like the chime of a glass bell, before it was dropped onto ice and shattered instantly in a musical array of pure beauty.

What the hell am I thinking? He's a GUY! I've known him for like… twenty minutes! Besides, he wouldn't like me. I'm… well, ordinary.

Scruffy short hair, twitchy tail, tiny feet… the only good about my body is my chest, if I do say so myself. But… even my face isn't that good. I'm just an ordinary tramp and he's the gorgeous ice prince who would barely even spare a glance for a commoner such as myself.

"…Next heist?" A large pink head turned about to look at me, and soon after a glistening swoop of white fur.

"Huh?" Inuktuk laughed, but this time it wasn't a good laugh… this laugh, in my mind, was making fun of me. Mocking me whilst I crawled naked in the mud as his shining form stood on a pillar of ice, staring down at me, laughing.

This was not a good laugh.

"What's the plan for our next heist?" Murray repeated, turning back to the wheel.

"Oh, uh… Well, Bentley sent me a newspaper article about a pair of the princess of Iceland's earrings going missing. Apparently they're worth a countless amount of money, and she wants them back. Bentley found out they are currently located in Persia, in the hands of a smuggler, who is breaking off the line of dangling diamonds one by one and selling them for huge amounts of money. Luckily, he's only sold six, which means only one off each string.

'First, we're going to fly to Persia and renting a van and totally rigging it with our equipment. The rest is up to Inuktuk, since Murray and I are too stupid to come up with a step-by-step plan ourselves." I laughed at myself, then blushed lightly under my fur as I realized Inuktuk's blue eyes watching my intently.

Why did I always act stupid around him?

Arriving at the hideout, I realized the place was a dump. I cleared my throat and kicked some pizza boxes from the couch and tidied up the gaming station. When I looked behind me, PS2 controllers in my hands, Inuktuk had gotten to work cleaning. I fixed the controllers, then walked over to Inuktuk and took the various things in his arms from him.  
"You don't need to clean up; you're new! Relax and make yourself at home."

As I straightened up, however (he had been crouching, so I had crouched down to his level), we ended up… well, closer than we had intended. I was against the couch, and he was making no move of backing up. I gulped and he stared down at me as I held my arms tightly to my chest, the smell of sweaty clothes reaching my nostrils. I knew that this sweaty smell could not be Inuktuk's smell. I wanted to find out what his scent was for myself. I lowered my arms and leaned forward slightly, sniffing by his neck.

Icy mint that left my nose freezing… A moment later I backed up.  
He looked down at me, amused.

"Ah… sorry…"

"No trouble…" He smirked and placed a finger under my chin, ran it along my jaw line, then dropped his hand and stalked away, shoving his hands in his pocket. I gulped and pulled the mess back up to my chest and headed into my bedroom.

Inuktuk… the ice prince, an arctic fox from Antarctica, the heir of the snow, a snowflake… no matter how you described him, we was still ice, he was still untouchable, and I still wanted him.


	2. Here Comes the Sun

It had been four hours since the ice prince Inuktuk had come to stay with the gang, and frankly it was nerve-wracking. After my foolishness earlier (the smelling incident) I kept thinking someone, something was watching me. However, if someone had been watching me, I definitely would have noticed. My bedroom is about the size of the closet, not to mention filled with stuff I don't even use or look at.

I turned over in bed and squeezed my eyes shut, bidding sleep to travel into my mind and steal my consciousness. However, I had been like this for two hours! Now, that's not fair, is it? He pulled the blanket over my head, my ears pressing against my head to block out murmurs in the other room…

Murmurs? I sat straight up, my blankets dropping off my bare chest. I climbed out of bed and slipped on a dirty t-shirt and slinked carefully into the other room. Ah, the murmurs I had heard were from the T.V., left on my Inuktuk after he had gone to sleep.

I walked over to turn it off, until I heard a small voice from behind me.  
"Sly? What are you doing out of your slumber chamber?"

'Slumber chamber?'

"Oh, I heard the T.V. on and got up to check it out.  
"Oh. Well, can you leave it on? I am watching the news," He said in a whisper as he smiled. Only now did I realize how god damn gorgeous he was when he wasn't covered in clothing.

He was once again wearing all white (off-white, to be precise). A thin silk robe was wrapped around his small, tall frame, draping slightly off his shoulders, exposing part of his chest and his back as the collar sloped, much like a geisha's.

"I-I'm gonna go back to sleep…" I said before I could make an even bigger idiot of myself in front of this… this arctic god.

I slipped into my sanctuary and under the covers, and threw the shirt off my head.

The T.V. turned off about an hour later and the house was silent, which let me drift into a restless, cold sleep.

I woke in the morning, on the floor, covers draped over my body and wrapped around my waist.

God, how did I always end up on the floor? I groaned and rolled over… to be faced with a bare, white foot, long black claws curving into a shirt Inuktuk was standing on. I heard him chuckle, bend over and place a mug of coffee in front of my nose. I saw a flash of his white robe and the fur under the robe, and then he was gone.  
It took me a moment to comprehend him being there, and then leaving. But after I did, I sat up and picked up the coffee. It was black, but I didn't really care. I was too tired to care.

Glancing at the clock, I realized I had only gotten about five hours of sleep.

I heard Bentley call from the kitchen.

"SLY!"

I groaned.  
"SLY!"

I grunted and stood, tying the sheets around my waist and walked, even with them trailing on the ground behind me.

"SLY- Oh, hello, Sly. I see you're a wonderful morning person."

I would have retorted something about his body being slow because he was a turtle, but I was just too tired. I sat down heavily on a chair at the kitchen table as Murray slowly emerged from his own bedroom.

Murray, unlike me, was good in the morning. He emerged with a bright, happy smile on his face, his features almost glowing in the morning light.

About twenty minutes later, Murray had begun to make breakfast, Bentley was at his computer, and I was just waking up. I could now see straight, hallelujah.

I looked down at my empty, but still warm, coffee mug and then looked up as it was taken from my paws. Inuktuk's amused gaze greeted my brown eyes, and I swallowed and blushed under my fur.

"Would you like some more morning juice?" I turned these words over in my head several times, until he had to lean over and shake me gently. Oh… those hands… they burned wherever they touched. He was so cold that his touch burned my earthy skin.

I stood up suddenly, causing Inuktuk to step back once and Murray and Bentley to look over.  
"I-I should get dressed first. We have, uh, ladies to impress today."

Bentley snickered and made a comment about my obviously untrue remark. Ladies? Yeah, Like I'd want to be with a lady ever again. Not after Carmelita, that's for sure!

I scuttled into my bedroom and closed the door, then pushed the sheets from around my waist. In the other room my raccoon ears picked up Bentley orienting Inuktuk on the plan…

Wait, Bentley? Jeez, I must have been too tired to wonder what he was doing here. I dressed quickly in my usual blue shirt, black boots and hip holsters, and walked into the other room, running a comb through my barely-there mat of hair.

"Hey Bentley, what're you doing here?" Bentley turned from the computer, and Inuktuk looked up from the T.V. and eyed me quickly. I could almost feel his eyes burning into every inch of skin they covered. I'll say it once more, how could anyone be so beautiful? Have such an effect on one such as myself? One who had been on the team for barely twenty-four hours was easily wooing me, who was usually a ladies man? Not to mention Inuktuk was a man!

My thoughts were interrupted as Bentley's voice got through to my brain.

"Me? I came to help. Penelope insisted. I guess she still really wants to be a thief. A-a good thief, though." Smiling, I quirked an eyebrow and made my way to stand beside Bentley and look past him to the computer. The plans were all laid out, just like they always used to be.

"A 'good thief'?" I said with a snicker, and Bentley only rolled his eyes and ushered Murray to the computer. Inuktuk followed soon after, his long, someone seductive strides causing me to gulp as I looked at his epically swaying hips.

CHRIST!

"We're going to be flying our way over to Iceland to get some background information on the princess, and see if she has anyone who might be able to help us. We need someone who is skilled at parachuting. You'll see why later.

"Only problem is, to see the princess, we have to be suggested by the king, himself. To do this, we need Inuktuk to woo the princess, thus getting us suggested."  
I choked on my out spit and my eyes widened for a moment.

Inuktuk? Wooing someone? NEH? Why? Wasn't _I _always the one who did the wooing?

"While Inuktuk is doing that, we need Sly to apply for a job as a palace guard, which gives Sly a good reason to be walking around the palace.

"Once Inuktuk gets us invited, I'll get into the palace's basement computer to get some information on the earrings, and the man who stole them. I honestly have no idea why they want to keep this all secret, and won't even let us help without getting suggested.

"Anyway, once I've gotten into the computer system, I'm going to lower the drawbridge, signal for Murray to come in, disguised as a dashing young prince, who is going to give word to the king about the Persian prince who stole the earrings, thus doing our job for us."

I raised my eyebrows. This all seemed too easy, especially if they were dealing with royalty.

"How is Inuktuk going to get in contact with the princess?"  
"There's a masked ball coming up, held by the king. Sly, since you are the only one who would even vaguely look the part, you'll dress up as the princess to distract all the other men after her."  
"Sure thing- HEY WAIT! What? Why doesn't Penelope do it?"

"Penelope doesn't look a thing like a seal. Not to mention, she's too busy to take on this job right now."  
I sighed and placed my fingers against my temples.  
"Alright, when's this ball?"  
"Tomorrow."


End file.
